1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a thin layer deposition apparatus for a display device, a mask unit for depositing a thin layer in a display device, a display device and a method of manufacturing the display device.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recently, the technological development of display devices has become important. In particular, organic light-emitting diode (OLED) displays are drawing attention as natural color display devices.
The above information disclosed in this Related Art section is only for enhancement of understanding of the background of the invention and therefore it may contain information that does not form the prior art that is already known to a person of ordinary skill in the art.